ANIMA
by Naz1984
Summary: Finish:Eine Söldnerin tritt der Hellsingorganisation bei. Die Söldnerin ist wortkarg und undurchschaubar. Doch der Vampir Alucard ahnt, welches grausame Geheimnis die junge Frau birgt. PLEASE REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWW. BIDDÖ!
1. Default Chapter

Anima

* * *

Disclaimer: Hellsing und deren Charaktere gehören nicht mir.

Summary: Eine Söldnerin tritt der Hellsingorganisation bei. Die Söldnerin ist wortkarg und undurchschaubar. Doch der Vampir Alucard ahnt, welches grausame Geheimnis die junge Frau birgt.

Prolog:

Der Mythos London.

Wie oft hatte sie gehört, dass es dort immer regnen würde.

Nun erfuhr Anima es am eigenen Leib.

Neblig, kalt, verregnet. Das war London, wie sie es kennen lernen sollte.

Man sah ihr an, dass sie nicht aus England kam, war sie doch deutscher Natur.

Hoch gewachsen, schlank, fast abgemagert schien sie. Lange blonde Haare waren zu einem wilden Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden, das dunkle Blau ihrer Augen blickte wachsam in die Welt.

Anima hob den Kopf und kniff die Augen zusammen. Mit einer ruckartigen Kopfbewegung wischte sie sich die Strähnen aus den Augen, ehe sie mit weiten Schritten ihren Weg bestritt.

Und ihr Weg führte sie nirgend anders hin als in die Hellsingvilla am anderen Ende der Stadt.

* * *

Anm.:

Hi Leute, wieder da.

Die Chapter sind alle schon so PI mal Daumen geschrieben. Ich hoffe, diese Fic gefällt euch.

Und ich möchte euch gleichzeitig bitten, mir, wenn euch was einfällt, eine Kritik oder einige Vorschläge zu schreiben, oder vielleicht einen Vorschlag für eine bessere Summary?

Bis dahin viel Spaß beim Lesen.

NAZ

Ps.: Lupinus ließt für mich wieder Beta VIELENDANKFESTDRÜCK


	2. Chap1 Anima

Anima

* * *

Discl.: Siehe Prolog.

Chap.1

_Anima_

* * *

„Nanu? Besuch so früh am Tag?"

Der gute Hausgeist Walter öffnete die Tür und lugte durch den offenen Spalt hindurch.

Die Sonne war kaum aufgegangen, doch er war schon lange wach.

Er war gerade dabei gewesen seiner Herrin Integra das Frühstück vorzubereiten, als es hart an der großen Eingangstür klopfte.

Eine junge Frau stand davor. Walter schätzte sie auf gut 20 Jahre, und er sah gleich, dass sie keine Engländerin war.

Das lag allerdings nicht an ihrer Größe (denn sie überragte Walter um mehr als einen Kopf) oder an der Haarfarbe. Es lag daran, dass sie eine Uniformjacke der deutschen Bundeswehr trug. Das würde wahrscheinlich kein Engländer tun.

Walter nickte und wusste bescheid.

„Willkommen!" sagte er, öffnete die Tür und gewährte der jungen Frau Einlass. „Sie müssen die Söldnerin aus Deutschland sein. Ich hoffe, Ihre Reise war angenehm!"

Die Frau trat in die Eingangshalle der Villa und blickte sich um.

„Danke," murmelte sie in gebrochenem Englisch und schulterte den Gurt der großen, olivgrünen Reisetasche.

„Wenn Sie hier bitte warten würden," sagte Walter und lächelte. „Ich melde Sie bei meiner Herrin an!" Und damit eilte er davon.  
Anima blickte ihm nach und ließ dann weiterhin ihren Blick durch die nur wenig beleuchtete Halle schweifen. Das war also Ihr neuer Arbeitsplatz?

Walter kehrte vom oberen Geschoss zurück und nickte ihr zu.

„Lady Integra nimmt gerade ihr Frühstück zu sich. Sie hat mich damit beauftragt, Ihnen die Einrichtung zu zeigen und Ihnen das Wesen der Organisation nahe zu bringen!" sprach er.

Anima nickte schweigend und gab ihm so ihr Einverständnis kund.

Walter führte sie in die Untergeschosse der Hellsingvilla, wo sich die Baracken der Soldaten befanden.

„Mh, wir haben ein extra Zimmer für Sie hergerichtet. Eine Söldnerin Ihres Formats wollten wir nicht mit den Soldaten zusammenlegen," sagte Walter und führte Anima an dem Soldatenbereich vorbei vor eine große Küche.

An deren hinteren Ende befanden sich weitere Räume.

An einer Tür aus massivem Holz war ein rotes Pentagramm aufgemalt. Es schien eine Art Bannzeichen zu sein.

„Dies ist Meister Alucards Zimmer, ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie ihn noch kennen lernen werden, und gegenüber ist das Zimmer von Fräulein Seras Victorias. Alucards …Pflegling," erzählte Walter und wurde bei dem Ausdruck Pflegling vorsichtiger.

„Söldner?" fragte Anima und ein Lächeln erschien auf Walters Lippen.  
„In gewisser Weise schon!" Er kramte in seiner Hosentasche und zog einen Schlüssel hervor, mit dem er den Raum neben Victorias Zimmer aufschloss.

„Und dies ist Ihre Unterkunft!" verkündete er und Anima ging direkt in das Zimmer hinein und stellte ihre schwere, große Reisetasche neben dem Bett ab.  
Das Zimmer bestand nur aus einem Metallbett mit dünner Matratze, einem Tisch und einem dazugehörigen Stuhl und einem Spind für Kleidung.

Das gesamte Zimmer war in einem Grauton gehalten und Anima fühlte sich in einen Schwarzweißfilm versetzt.

Sie nickte Walter zu. „Danke," sagte sie.

Walter nickte zurück und händigte ihr den Schlüssel aus.

„Ich führe Sie nun noch ein bisschen auf dem Gelände herum," sagte er und machte eine einladende Geste.

Integra Wingates Hellsing setzte sich gerade hinter ihren Schreibtisch und zog einen Ordner mit Unterlagen zu sich, als Walter anklopfte.

„Herein!" Ihre Stimme war grob und barsch.

Walter öffnete die Tür und kündigte das Erscheinen der deutschen Söldnerin an.

Integra nickte und bat um Eintritt.

Ihre Vorstellung von der Söldnerin wurde mit einem Schlag übertroffen.

Die stattliche Größe von 1,87 m, die in den Papieren angegeben war, stimmte auf jeden Fall völlig überein.

„_Sie muss ungefähr so groß wie Alucard sein_," dachte sich Integra und stand auf, um der Söldnerin die Hand zu schütteln.

Integra musterte die junge Frau vor sich.

Die langen blonden Haare waren in gewisser Weise ungleichmäßig lang und wurden zum Teil nur durch ein Haargummi gebändigt. Doch es sah für ihre Statur und ihren Status gut aus.

Sie war sehr schmal und Integra dachte bei sich, dass es fast nach Magersucht aussah. Die Knochen ihres Beckens und der Schultern zeichneten sich spitz durch die Kleidung ab.

Eine typisch schwarze Hose mit Seitentaschen trug sie, ein schwarzes, etwas enges T-Shirt, durch welches sich straffe Bauchmuskeln und Rippen abzeichneten und ein olivgrünes Bundeswehrhemd darüber. Über die Hände hatte sie schwarze, fingerlose Lederhandschuhe gestreift und eine Sonnenbrille lugte aus ihrer Hemdtasche.

Integra blickte ihr in die Augen…

Furcht einflößend. Nicht nur durch die Größe. Ihr gesamtes Gesicht strahlte eine grausame Härte aus. Die Wangenknochen zeichneten sich deutlich ab, ihre Haut war blass und man konnte zum Teil die Blutgefäße blau erkennen. „_Alucard hätte jetzt Spaß daran, sich jedes einzelne der Gefäße anzusehen."_

Integra senkte den Blick. Sie hatte das Gefühl dem Blick dieser Söldnerin nicht standhalten zu können. Irgend etwas Unheimliches umgab sie.

Integra blätterte in dem Ordner herum.

„Ihr Name ist Anima, Alter: 19 Jahre, Herkunft: Frankfurt am Main in Deutschland," las Integra vor. „Stimmen diese Angaben?" fragte sie dann und Anima nickte knapp.

Eigentlich würde Integra nun sagen, dass sie sich gefälligst zu einer gescheiten Antwort zusammenzuraffen hatte, aber bei dieser Person unterließ sie das.

Das konnte sie mit allen anderen machen, selbst mit Alucard, aber nun… traute sie es sich nicht.

Was war bloß los mit der eiskalten Führerin der Hellsingorganisation?  
Anima blickte auf sie herab und bescherte Integra ein Gefühl, das sie einst hatte, als sie noch sehr jung war.

Sie fühlte sich… zu klein.

„Nun gut, dass wäre dann alles, was ich an Fragen hatte. Haben Sie noch irgend etwas zu sagen?" fragte Integra und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Ich benutze meine eigenen Waffen und trainiere allein. Ich will nicht, dass man mir in die Quere kommt," antwortete Anima ruhig, allerdings spürte Integra die Drohung im Unterton ihrer Stimme so deutlich, als hätte ihr Gegenüber eine Pistole auf ihre Brust gesetzt.

Integra nickte. „Natürlich. So steht es im Vertrag."

Anima nickte ebenfalls. „Dann ist alles besprochen." Sie offerierte Integra einen Handschlag, der den Vertrag besiegeln sollte.

Integra reichte ihr die Hand zögernd und erwartete, dass Anima fest zudrücken würde, doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Anima brach ihr nicht die Hand und riss ihr auch nicht den Arm ab.

Sie schüttelte sanft Integras Hand und ließ sie dann los, um sich zurückziehen zu können.

Integra blickte ihr nach und wandte kurze Zeit nicht den Blick von der Tür.

Wieso fürchtete sie sich so?

Anima verbrachte den Tag in ihrem Zimmer und räumte den Spind ein.

Die leere Tasche räumte sie unter das Bett, doch vorher zog sie noch einen langen Gegenstand hervor, der in ein Tuch gewickelt war.

Sie wickelte das seidene Tuch behände ab und zum Vorschein kam ein Samuraischwert.

Es sah nach nichts besonderem aus. Schwarze Holzlackscheide, den Griff in Haifischhaut eingewickelt und mit schwarz gefärbtem Leder verknüpft und befestigt.

Die Klinge war ungefähr 90 cm lang. Das Schwert hatte eine Gesamtlänge von 115 cm. Fast ein Zweihänder.

Anima hob das Schwert mit beiden Händen hoch und befreite die Klinge aus der Holzscheide.

Es gab ein metallisches Schleifgeräusch und eine blank geputzte, rasiermesserscharfe Klinge kam zum Vorschein.

Im Zwielicht ihres Zimmers blitzte die Klinge nach Fleisch und Blut hungernd auf.

Eine Blutrinne war im oberen Teil der Klinge eingebettet. Wie viele Liter Blut hatte sie dort schon hinab rinnen lassen?

Die Schneide sah frisch geschärft aus, doch Anima hatte das Schwert noch nie schärfen müssen. Das hatten die Schwerter des Meisterschmiedes Okuda nicht nötig. Okuda hatte selbst für den bekanntesten Schwertmeister Japans, Miyamoto Musashi, ein Schwert von wahrer Perfektion hergestellt.

Anima schloss kurz die Augen und gedachte der Seele Okudas, ehe sie das Schwert in die Scheide zurückschob und es sich unter den Gürtel steckte.

Sie hatte sich umgezogen.

Nun trug sie nur noch eine schwarze Hose und ein ärmelloses T-Shirt. Um die Hüften trug sie über einem schwarzen Gürtel, der ihre Hose hochhielt, einen mittelbreiten Waffengurt an dem Patronen für eine Handfeuerwaffe befestigt waren.

An diesem Waffengurt befestigte sie am Rücken die Lasche einer Walther P 99 C.

Die Waffe lag vor ihr auf dem Tisch. Anima nahm sie, lud sie durch, überprüfte die Sicherung und steckte sie weg.

Und augenscheinlich schien das auch alles zu sein, was sie bei sich trug.

Es sollte genügen.

Anima legte sich auf das Bett und schloss die Augen.

So fühlte sich also England an.

Fremd, dunkel und unheimlich.

Und es sollte zu ihrem Elend passen.

* * *

Hu hu, Leute.

Ich hoffe, euch gefällt das erste Chap meiner neuen Story.

Please reviewt wie ihr es findet.

Gruß

Naz


	3. Chap2 Das Schwert Animas

Anima

* * *

Discl.: Siehe Chap 01

Chap.2

_Das Schwert Animas_

Anima hatte schon nach wenigen Stunden ihren ersten Auftrag.  
Sie sollte mit einer Soldateneinheit unter der Leitung von Seras Victoria ausrücken und eine Gruppe von Freaks außer Gefecht setzen.

Seras Trupp schwärmte aus und fuhr ihrem Ziel entgegen.  
Doch wer nicht dabei war, war Anima.

Seras konnte nicht allzu lange auf die neue Söldnerin warten. Sie war wütend. Der wollte sie die Meinung sagen. Was bildete die sich überhaupt ein? Sie, Seras Victoria, Alucards Pflegling, würde ihren Bericht persönlich bei Lady Integra abgeben!  
Doch vorerst würde sie sich um diese Horde Freaks kümmern, die gerade aus diesem verlassenen U-Bahnschacht herausströmte.

Schnell gab sie einige Befehle an ihre Truppe und positionierte sie, als sie den Ruf eines Soldaten hörte.  
Aufgeregt stand er dort und wedelte wild mit den Armen.

Seras eilten zu ihm und sah das, was er sah.

Eine junge Frau hatte sich den Freaks entgegengestellt. Sie hatte beide Hände in die Hosentaschen geschoben und schien jeden einzelnen Freak genau anzusehen.

„Hey," rief Seras. „Das ist gefährlich, kommen Sie zurück!"

Doch die Frau reagierte nicht. Sie fuhr damit fort, die menschlichen Monster zu beobachten, die immer näher kamen.

Die Soldaten hinter ihrem Rücken eröffneten das Feuer, doch sie zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper.

Freaks liefen an ihr vorbei und nur gemächlich zog Anima das lange und scharfe Samuraischwert von ihrem Gürtel.

Die Klinge blitzte blutrünstig im blassen Straßenlicht auf und was Seras und die Soldaten nun zu sehen bekamen, ließ sie den Atem anhalten.

Scharfer Stahl schnitt durch totes Fleisch und durchtrennte Sehnen, Knochen und Muskeln.

Erschlagene Freaks fielen reihenweise zu Boden und verrottetes, fauliges, schwarzes Blut klatschte in dickflüssigen Tropfen zu Boden.

Die Kugeln der Soldaten töteten nicht halb so viele Monster wie das Schwert Animas.

Das blutige Werk der Söldnerin war bald getan. Sie selbst hatte keinen Kratzer davon getragen.

Das Schwert hatte sie lässig mit der stumpfen Seite auf die Schulter gelegt und schritt durch die Überreste der Freaks, um sich deren tote Gesichter noch einmal genauer anzusehen.

Doch sie schien nicht zu finden, wonach sie suchte, und wandte sich alsbald vom Ort des Geschehens ab.

Die schwarzen Stiefel waren bis zu den Knöcheln mit Blut getränkt und ihre Arme waren bis zur Elle hin mit schwarzem Blut beschmiert.

Das Schwert tropfte geradezu davon.

Seras riss sich von ihrer Erstarrung und Fassungslosigkeit los.

„Warte! Wer bist du?" rief sie der Frau hinterher, doch diese drehte sich nicht um und antwortete auch nicht. Sie ging ihren Weg und verschwand bald im Schatten der Nacht.

Als Seras und die Einheit bei der Aufräumarbeit waren, erschien ein Vampir aus der Dunkelheit.

Seras Augen leuchteten auf. „MEISTER!" rief sie begeistert.

Alucard blickte sich um. „Ein wahres Schlachtfeld. Ich würde dir gratulieren, Fräulein Polizistin, wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass jemand anderes dafür verantwortlich ist," meinte der Nosferatu und verschwand wieder genauso schnell in der Dunkelheit, wie er erschienen war.

Anima hatte eine lange blutige Spur auf dem Marmorboden der Hellsingvilla hinterlassen. Lady Integra hatte sie vorsorglich schon im Foyer des Hauses erwartet. Sie klatschte eiskalt in die Hände. Eine Geste, die sie sich überlegt hatte, um Animas Respekt zu erhaschen.

Doch das zog nicht. Anima war noch genauso gefühlskalt und grausam wie zuvor.

Und der spätere Bericht von Seras Victoria bestätigte dies nur noch. Seras war erstaunt zu hören, dass Anima die neue Söldnerin der Organisation war.

„Sie ist sehr gut, Victoria," meinte Integra. „So gut, dass ihr nur noch den Müllberg, den sie hinterlässt, wegräumen müsst."

„Na wunderbar," murmelte Seras und verließ das Büro ihrer Chefin seufzend. „Gut zu wissen, wenn man nicht mehr gebraucht wird!"

Niedergeschlagen schlenderte sie zu den Mannschaftsräumen zurück. Auf dem Weg dorthin kam sie an den Quartieren vorbei, wo sie und Alucard schliefen.

Die Söldnerin stand dort und unterhielt sich mit Walter auf einer ihr bekannten Sprache.

Zorn wallte in Seras Victoria auf. Sie rannte auf die Frau zu, die lässig an der steinernen, rauen Wand lehnte, und blieb vor ihr stehen.

„Du," fauchte sie und deutete mit dem Zeigefinger auf ihre Brust.

Anima wandte den Kopf und blickte sie an, ehe sie sich wieder zu ihrer vollen Größe aufrichtete.

Seras wurde gezwungen den Kopf weit in den Nacken zu legen, um in Animas Gesicht sehen zu können.

„_Fräulein Polizistin, jetzt ist es ziemlich ratsam einen Rückzug zu planen. In den Gedanken dieses Menschen geht nichts Gutes vor sich," _meldete sich die amüsierte Stimme ihres Meisters in ihrem Kopf.

Doch Seras wollte nicht hören.

„_Was kann ein Mensch mir schon anhaben," _meinte sie und wollte Anima schupsen, doch Alucard sollte Recht behalten.

Mit einem schnellen Schritt war Anima ausgewichen und noch viel schneller hatte sie den Schädel von Seras mit ihren Händen umschlossen und ihn gegen die harte Steinwand geschlagen.

Es gab einen dumpfen Knall, als Seras auf dem Boden aufschlug und sich stöhnend die Stirn hielt.

Etwas Blut klebte an der Wand und man hörte Alucards hysterisches Lachen im Gebäude dröhnen. Walter wäre beinahe zusammengezuckt, obwohl er den Lord schon lange kannte.

Anima wandte sich schweigend um und wollte den Gang verlassen, als sie plötzlich Auge in Auge mit dem No Life King persönlich stand.

Alucard.

„Nicht so schnell," murmelte er leise und trug ein kleines, schiefes Grinsen im Gesicht.

Der Vampir schritt an Anima vorbei und zog Seras mit einem Ruck wieder auf die Füße.

„Ich weiß ja nicht, was mit dir los ist, aber deine Sinne sind nicht die besten. Geh mit Walter mit, der soll dir ein Pflasterchen auf dein Stirnchen kleben," höhnte der Vampir und stieß Seras auf den Weg.

Walter folgte den Anweisungen und der Nosferatu blieb mit der jungen Söldnerin im Gang zurück.

Anima blickte den Vampir aufmerksam an. Dass mit diesem Mann etwas nicht stimmte, war ihr gleich aufgefallen, und dennoch hatte sie noch nie einen echten Vampir gesehen. Sie war sich nicht sicher, was hier vor ihr stand, aber an dessen Menschlichkeit zweifelte sie.

Das Grinsen ihres Gegenübers wurde breiter und Anima, die es nicht zu deuten wusste, legte die linke Hand schon einmal auf das Schwert. Sie wollte sich nicht überraschen lassen. Irgend etwas sagte ihr, dass dieser hier gefährlicher war als alle anderen.

Alucards Grinsen wurde noch breiter und endlich, nach langer Musterungsphase, nickte er ihr zu.

„Du hast ein schweres Los zu tragen, Anima," sagte er und verschwand einfach im Boden.

Anima runzelte die Stirn, widerstand dem Drang ihm hinterherzurufen oder zu der Stelle, wo er gerade noch gestanden hatte, hinzueilen.

Sie drehte sich nur um, ging in ihr Quartier und versuchte keine Gedanken an das eben Geschehene zu verschwenden.

Sie zog ihre Klamotten aus, die mit schwarzem Blut verkrustet waren, warf sie in einen Wäschesack, den sie von Walter bekommen hatte, und ging anschließend unter die Dusche.

Ihr Schwert hatte sie am Bett angelehnt und den Waffengurt darauf abgelegt.

Splitternackt und mit triefendem Haar kehrte Anima in das Zimmer zurück und zog sich frische Kleidung an.

Als sie sich ein neues Shirt über den Kopf zog und es einen Moment vor ihren Augen dunkel wurde, bemerkte sie, dass sie nicht mehr allein im Zimmer war.

Sie zog sich das Shirt schnell über und streifte es glatt. Ein leises Lachen bestätigte ihren Verdacht.

Sie drehte sich um und auf einen Stuhl an der Wand saß der Mann eben vom Gang.

Anima erinnerte sich daran, dass sie die Tür verriegelt hatte, aber dieser Typ hatte die Gabe durch Wände zu gehen, dessen war sie sich bewusst.

Sie griff ihr Schwert vom Bett und zog die lange Klinge aus der Holzscheide.

Alucards Grinsen wuchs wieder in die Breite, doch er stutzte, als er das scharfe Metall plötzlich in seiner Brust stecken spürte.

Er hatte sie nicht angreifen sehen!

Vampir und Söldnerin starrten sich in die Augen und für Alucard blieb kurz die Zeit stehen.

Anima zog das lange, blutige Schwert aus dem Brustkorb und trat einen Schritt zurück.

Der Mann stand immer noch auf seinen Beinen.

„Standhaft," murmelte sie und holte zu einem Schlag aus. Die Klinge sauste mit derartiger Gewalt herab, dass man das Metal sirren hörte.

Doch Alucard hob noch rechtzeitig die Hand und stoppte das todbringende Werkzeug vor seinem Antlitz. Das Grinsen aus seinem Gesicht war verschwunden. Blut sickerte aus seiner Hand, die es mit der scharfen Klinge aufgenommen hatte, und gerann sofort.

Alucard zog mit der anderen Hand sein Hemd hoch.

„Netter Stich, hätte mit Sicherheit jemanden umgebracht," knurrte er.  
Anima sah die tiefe Wunde, die sich in Windeseile von allein schloss.

„Wer bist du?" fragte sie leise und zog das Schwert durch Alucards Hand zurück und entfernte sich von dem Vampir. Das Schwert hinterließ einen tiefen Schnitt, doch er blutete kaum.

Anima steckte das Schwert in die Scheide und signalisierte so die Bereitschaft, nicht wieder anzugreifen.

„War dein Angriff nur ein Versuch? Weil du wusstest dass du mich nicht töten kannst?" fragte Alucard und Anima schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich war mir eigentlich bis jetzt so ziemlich sicher, dass alles auf der Welt sterben kann."

Alucard nickte. „Das ist wohl wahr," meinte er lachend und ließ das Hemd los.

Das Lachen irritierte Anima. Sie hielt noch immer das Schwert bei sich und ihr Gegenüber schien zu wissen, dass sie es schnellstens griffbereit hätte, würde er sie dazu zwingen.

„Anima," sagte Alucard langsam, als wollte er jeden Buchstaben einzeln begutachten. „Anima ist der lateinische Begriff für die Seele. Für das Elend, für den Schmerz," sagte der Vampir und sein Grinsen kehrte zurück.

„Und was geht das dich an?" fragte Anima ruhig und leise.

Alucard lachte.

„Nichts, und doch viel mehr, als du glaubst!"

„Wer bist du?" fragte Anima erneut.

„Ich bin Alucard. Die Waffe der Hellsing-Organisation," verriet der Vampir nun schmunzelnd.

„Ach, du gehörst auch hier her? Hätte ich nicht gedacht," meinte Anima tonlos und wandte sich ab.

„Naja, ich hab hier einen kleinen Job als Zeitarbeiter angenommen," meinte Alucard und setzte sich wieder auf den Stuhl.

„Jo," höhnte Anima. „Als Sklave der Hexe!"

Alucards Grinsen verschwand aus seinem Gesicht. Er stand wieder auf und stellte sich Anima so dicht gegenüber, dass sie seinen Atem auf dem Gesicht spüren konnte.

„Nenn meinen Meister nicht eine Hexe," meinte er leise.

„Ok," meinte Anima. „Dann eben Sklaventreiber. Kommt vielleicht auch eher hin, warum haust du nicht ab? Du willst doch genauso wenig hier sein wie ich!"

Alucards Grinsen erschien wieder.  
„Dir ist das Elend anderer doch vollkommen egal," meinte er. "Für dich zählt nur dein eigenes Elend!"

„Das ist richtig. Schlimm wäre es, wenn es anders wäre," meinte Anima und wandte sich ab.

„Du bist bedauernswert," meinte Alucard nun.

Anima blickte ihn über die Schulter an.

„Danke, aber ich brauch dein Mitleid nicht," sagte sie nur und verließ den Raum.

* * *

Oops, ich glaube Anima und Alucard mögen sich nicht besonders.

Ob sich das noch ändern wird?

Vorerst glaube ich es nicht grins.

Please review

Gruß

Naz


	4. Chap3 Tränen in der Dunkelheit

Anima

* * *

Discl: Siehe Chap 01/02 etc.

Na Leutz? Ist die story so schlecht, dass keiner reviewen will?  
Schade eigentlich, dann sollte ich sie vielleicht abbrechen?

* * *

Chap. 3

_Tränen in der Dunkelheit_

Der Herbst in England war kalt und verregnet.

Es tobte seit Tagen schon ein Sturm, der nicht nachlassen wollte. Er wollte der Menschheit Kälte, Hunger und Tod bescheren.

Keine Aktivitäten der Untoten. Und dies schon seit Tagen.

Es war eine gewisse Zeit der Ruhe für Anima, während die anderen Soldaten trainieren mussten.

Anima lag auf ihrem Bett und hörte dem Tosen des Windes zu, der gegen die Grundfesten der Mauern ankämpfte.

Vor einer Stunde noch hatte sie ihr Schwert blank geputzt und poliert. Das verfaulte Blut von den Monstern abzubekommen war äußerst schwierig. Eine anstrengende Arbeit. Anstrengender als diese Viecher zu töten.

Anima hatte aufgehört zu zählen, wie viele sie bereits von ihnen getötet hatte. Es waren viele, doch der eine, den sie suchte, war bis jetzt nicht dabei gewesen. Und ob sie ich ihn je finden würde, war die andere Frage.

Sie hatte sämtliche Breitengrade durchwandert, England war ihre letzte Hoffnung, auch wenn sie sich hier nicht sonderlich wohl fühlen wollte.

Obwohl es ein Leben war, das sich jeder wünschte.

Drei mal Täglich Essen, an denen Anima nie teilnahm, pünktlicher Sold und andere Dinge.

Und dennoch sehnte sie sich sehr nach ihrer Heimat und nach dem glücklichen Leben, dass sie vor zwei Jahren noch führte.

Alucard hatte sie seit dem Tag ihres Zusammentreffens nicht mehr gesehen und dieses kleine rothaarige Mädchen versuchte ihr aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Anima lächelte bei dem Gedanken. Von Walter hatte sie erfahren, dass Seras selbst ein Vampir war. Aber ihr merkte man das bis auf die roten Augen gar nicht an. Ein schwächliches Subjekt eben.

Gähnend streckte sich Anima aus und rollte sich auf die Seite.  
Solche Tage konnte man nur schlafend verbringen.

Anima wurde in der Nacht von Stimmen geweckt.

Sie hatte den ganzen Tag verpennt und war nun nicht mehr müde.

Mühsam streckte sie sich in alle Richtungen aus und lauschte anschließend den Stimmen aus dem nebenan liegenden Zimmer.

Es schien ein Streitgespräch zu sein.

Aus den Stimmen analysierte sie heraus, dass es sich dabei um Integra handeln musste. Sie keifte wie ein Waschweib. Anima nervte dies. Sie hätte sich auch einen anderen Zeitpunkt zum Streiten aussuchen können.

Die andere Stimme war sehr leise und die Söldnerin konnte nicht erkennen, wem sie gehörte.

Deswegen stand sie auf und legte sich vor die Tür um durch den Schlitz sehen zu können.

Der Gang draußen war in ein mattes, kaum Helligkeit spendendes Licht getaucht.

Doch sie hörte die Stimmen schon deutlicher.

Es schien Alucard zu sein, der sich mit Integra stritt.

Ah, und Seras war auch dabei.  
Was ging es eigentlich dieses Gör an?

Anima wandte sich desinteressiert ab und wollte sich wieder hinlegen, als ein Befehl von Integra gebrüllt wurde.

„DU VERLÄSST DEIN GEMACH NICHT, BIS ICH ES DIR ERLAUBE!"

Und damit wurde die Tür zugeschlagen und Integra eilte wütend aus dem unteren Bereich zurück zum Oberen.

Etwas verwirrt kratzte sich Anima am Kopf und legte sich noch einmal vor die Tür, um durch den Schlitz spähen zu können.

Walter schien vor der gegenüberliegenden Tür zu stehen. Er hörte dem Gejammer von Seras zu.  
Der arme Mann. Der kam auch nie zur Ruhe.

Schmunzelnd legte sich die Söldnerin wieder auf das Bett und deckte sich zu.

Die wohlige Wärme machte sie müde und dennoch erinnerte sie sich, wie kalt doch ihr Leben war. So kalt.

Die Söldnerin zog ihre Beine an die Brust und umschlang sich selbst mit den Armen.

Doch für den Rest der Nacht suchte sie nur noch ein alptraumschwangerer Halbschlaf heim.

Den Alptraum, den sie kannte und nie vergessen würde.

Der, der ihrer Wahrheit, ihrem Elend entsprach. So wie Alucard es sagte.

Mit einem Schlag war Anima wieder hellwach.

Woher wusste eigentlich Alucard davon? Nicht mal sie war sich bis jetzt wirklich darüber im Klaren, was geschehen war.

Und immer wenn sie sich erinnern wollte, kam sie nicht, die Erinnerung.

Anima wusste, dass sie da war, und dennoch fand sie sie nicht, in der Unordnung, in dem Chaos, das in ihrem Verstand eingebettet war.  
Und schon vor Monaten war ihr bewusst geworden, dass sie eine Marionette ihres Willens war, dem sie nicht wieder Herr werden sollte oder wollte.

Wütend schüttelte sie diesen Gedanken ab und zwang sich, an Nichts zu denken.

Wie oft würde sie sich noch zu so etwas zwingen müssen? Warum war ihr Verstand nicht einfach tot? So wie es ihre Gefühle waren? Doch waren alle ihre Gefühle denn tot?  
Nein. Eines war noch da. Ganz tief versteckt in ihrer unendlich tiefen Seele. Und es stürzte immer weiter, wie in ein bodenloses Loch.

Sie wusste dies und wollte es doch nicht wissen.

Mit einem Ruck stand die Söldnerin. Gedanken erschlugen sie, der eigene Schmerz zerriss sie, und sie wurde dem nicht mehr Herr.

Der Druck auf der Brust wollte raus, der Schmerz im Innern explodieren, und es gab nur eine Medizin.

Mit einem gellenden Schrei rammte Anima die Faust in die steinerne Wand. Blut spritzte auf und gleißender Schmerz raste durch den Arm, und dann war da nur noch Stille.

Alucard öffnete die Augen.  
Er hatte den Schrei gehört und roch das frische Blut.

Und er fühlte den Schmerz und das Elend.

Ein leichtes Grinsen spielte um seinen Mund, welches sich in ein schmallippiges Lächeln verwandelte.

Mit diesem Lächeln führte er ein Weinglas, halb gefüllt mit Konservenblut, an seinen Mund und nippte daran.  
Das Lächeln blieb.

„Wer bist du?" murmelte der Vampir mehr zu sich selbst, als zu jemand anderem.

Die Nacht ging, ließ Anima allein.  
Sie stand stundenlang einfach im Zimmer und starrte die Wand an.

Totale Leere im Innern. Es war, als hätte sie sich selbst ins Koma versetzt.

Erst das nächste Donnern weckte sie aus dem Trauma und dem Chaos.

Der Schmerz kehrte zurück und sie erinnerte sich, was vor Stunden geschehen war.

Ihre rechte Hand war blau angelaufen und geschwollen, die Haut an den Fingerknöcheln aufgeplatzt und das Blut war geronnen.

Langsam, wie in Trance, ging die Söldnerin in das Badezimmer und ließ kaltes Wasser über die Hand laufen. Es war ihre Schwerthand und sie konnte sie kaum öffnen und schließen. Sie war momentan nutzlos.

Schmerz raste durch ihren Körper und sie musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht laut aufzuschreien.

Nach einer geraumen Weile blickte sie sich im Spiegel an. Ihre blauen Augen waren von einem trüben Schleier überzogen und die Haut war so weiß wie die eines frischgewaschenen Lakens.

Und dennoch spürte sie kein Gebrechen, keine Übelkeit.  
Sie funktionierte noch.

Frühstückszeit, doch sie hatte keinen Hunger.

Sie saß in der Ecke ihres Bettes und starrte vor sich hin. Ausdruckslos war ihr Gesicht zuerst, doch nach und nach verfinsterte es sich und ihre Absichten waren wieder klar.

Sie blickte sich in ihrem Zimmer um und fühlte sich erneut in einen schwarzweiß Film versetzt.

Und ihr Blick fiel auf ihr Schwert, das wartend an der Bettkante lehnte.

„Das menschliche Dasein ist grausam, nicht wahr, Meister?"

Alucards Lächeln war nicht verschwunden, und mit genau diesem merkwürdig leeren Lächeln begrüßte er Integra in seinem Zimmer.

Integra antwortete nicht, sondern bedachte ihn nur mit einem verwirrten Blick; seit wann interessierte es den Vampir, wie sehr die Menschheit litt?

„Was ist los mit dir?" fragte Integra schließlich und Alucard legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken und schloss lächelnd die Augen.

„Nichts. Ich höre nur zu," meinte der Vampir nach einem Moment.  
Integra schwieg kurz. „Was hörst du?" fragte sie dann und Alucard ließ sich erneut Zeit.  
Er tat einige Atemzüge, obwohl er die als Untoter nicht mehr wirklich nötig hatte.

„Ich höre zu, wie sie weint. Es ist eine wunderbare Melodie. Soviel Elend. Ihre höre sie weinen, und ich fühle es, das Elend, den Schmerz. Ich reagiere darauf. Das Weinen in der Dunkelheit."

Integra wurde wütend. „Hör auf in Rätseln zu sprechen, Sklave!" schrie sie ihn an und Alucard blickte sie leer lächelnd an.  
„Ja, mehr bin ich wirklich nicht für dich, Meister. Und jetzt lasst mich bitte allein, ich will dem Elend weiterhin beiwohnen!" meinte er, doch Integra war schon aus dem Gemach gestürmt. Sie hatte als Führerin der Hellsingorganisation besseres zu tun, als einem melancholisch gestimmten Vampir das Ohr zu leihen.

Alucard griff nach seinem halbgefüllten Weinglas.

„Auf dein Elend, Anima," flüsterte er leise, fast sanft, und nippte daran.

* * *

Hi Leute.  
Na, wie findet ihr Anima? Und wie beschreibe ich Alucard? Ich hoffe ich treffe seinen Charakter und er ist nicht so OOC.

Bitte um Kritik, weil ich sonst nicht weiß, woran ich bin. SCHREIBT BITTE ENDLICH!

Gruß

Naz.


	5. Chap4 Was hält dich hier?

Anima

Discl.: Siehe Chap 01

Hi Maera: Nett dass du das erste Review geschrieben hast. Aber ebenso nett wäre es gewesen wenn du mir genauer beschrieben hättest wo denn genau dein Problem mit Anima liegt. So kann ich mit der Kritik leider nicht viel anfangen. Hoffe aber dass du bei der Story weiterhin deinen Spaß hast.  
Gruß Naz

lady darkside: Hi. Finde es ebenso echt cool dass du meine story magst.

Ich schreibe schnell weiter, versprochen.

gruß

Naz.

* * *

Chap 04

_Was hält dich hier?_

Die Verletzung an Animas Hand verheilte nur sehr langsam.  
Oft kratzten fahrige Finger die Wunden auf, oft floss Blut.

Und Alucard roch es jedes Mal.

Die Nächte wurden klarer und kälter.

Anima stand in einer Vollmondnacht auf einem Flachdach am Ende der Stadt und beobachtete mit einem Feldstecher eine Gruppe von Freaks, die sich in einem Park herumtrieben.

Sie schaute sich jedes einzelne fahle Gesicht an und schüttelte am Ende nur wütend und niedergeschlagen den Kopf.

Sie hob ein Funkgerät an ihren Mund. „Es sind 21," sprach sie hinein, und es knackte.

„Verstanden," kam Seras Stimme als Rückmeldung und sofort zerrissen Schüsse die Nacht und untotes Leben ging zu Ende.

Anima verstaute den Feldstecher in ihrer Tasche und stand auf. Sie drehte sich um, um das Dach zu verlassen und bemerkte letzten Endes nur, dass Alucard hinter ihr stand.

„Stehst du schon lange da?" fragte Anima, ohne großartig überrascht zu sein.  
Sie hatte den Vampir schon lange nicht mehr geschehen. Seit ihrem ersten Treffen, um genau zu sein. Und dies war schon über zwei Wochen her.

Alucard grinste vor sich her und Anima hatte das Gefühl, dass ein Wahnsinniger sie mustern würde.

„Heute nicht selbst am Töten?" fragte der Vampir und setzte die Sonnenbrille ab.

„Nein, heute nicht. Es sind mittlerweile sehr viele," meinte Anima, ohne den Gleichmut aus der Stimme zu nehmen.  
„Und du meinst, dies bewahrt dich vor der Hölle?"

Anima blickt den Vampir an.

Seine roten Augen schimmerten im Mondlicht und seine Silhouette, ein hochgewachsener, hagerer Mann mit langem schwarzem Haar, langem rotem Mantel und breitem Hut, war eigentlich ziemlich unheimlich und doch so wunderschön.

Doch Anima fühlte sich nicht in Gefahr. Sie fürchtete diesen Vampir, diesen Mann, überhaupt nicht. Ihr war es einfach nur egal.

„Wenn ich zur Hölle geh, dann aber nur mit dem Gewissen, dass ich das zu retten versucht habe, was mir wichtig ist."

Die Söldnerin schritt an Alucard vorbei und machte sie auf den Weg, die Feuertreppe nach unten zu erklimmen.

„Heute ist nicht soviel Chaos in deinen Gedanken. Nicht so viel Verwirrung in deinem Kopf," bemerkte der Vampir knapp.

Anima blieb kurz stehen. Sie unterdrückt heftig den Impuls ihn zu fragen, woher er davon wusste. Doch sie schluckte es herunter.

„Was geht dich das an?" fragte sie nur und ging weiter, ohne eine Antwort haben zu wollen.

Sie stieg die Feuertreppe herunter und als sie unten ankam und wieder auf festem Boden stand, stand sie ihm geradewegs wieder gegenüber.

„Du kannst nicht ewig vor mir davon laufen," murmelte er lächelnd.

Anima ging an ihm vorbei und setzte ihren Weg fort.  
„Tue ich doch gar nicht," sagte sie leise, fast mehr zu sich, als zu dem Vampir.

„Ich bin bei dir, Anima."

Anima drehte sich noch einmal herum, jedoch nur, um, wie erwartet, eine leere Gasse vorzufinden.

Der Winter brach endgültig über England herein, und aus Regen wurde Schnee, aus Wasser wurde Eis.

Es wurden schon seit einigen Tagen keine Freakaktivitäten mehr gemeldet und so, wie es sich anhörte, sollten es ruhige Weihnachten werden.

Seras feierte mit Begeisterung Weihnachten und nervte sämtliche Organisationsangehörige mit ihrer guten Laune.

Anima ließ sich nicht nerven. Sie nahm immer rechtzeitig Reißaus vor diesem Mischling.

Die Söldnerin fühlte sich seit Tagen schon schwach und bei einem Blick auf die Waage bemerkte sie, dass sie schon wieder einige Kilo abgenommen hatte. Eigentlich ohne Absicht, doch für den Gedanken an Essen war kein Platz in ihrem Kopf.

Obwohl sie seit einigen Wochen recht ruhig war. Ihre Hand verheilte auch und sie war schon seit einiger Zeit wieder in der Lage das Schwert zu benutzen.

Jetzt musste sie nicht mehr diese Späherjobs machen und diesem nervigen Vampir, Alucard, dem wollte sie die Klinge noch einmal in den Leib rammen. Nur so aus Spaß an der Freude.

So wie es aussah, war Anima doch in festlicher Stimmung.

Eine gewisse Euphorie. Wann hatte sie diese zuletzt gefühlt?

Sie wusste es. Kurz bevor alles so unendlich hoffnungslos wurde.

Wann war das? Es schien so lange her!  
Sie schmeckte noch den Staub, der in ihre Lungen vordrang. Hörte die Parolen, spürte die Idiotie und die Dummheit der Menschen. Sie hasste sie.

Und dennoch. Alles verschwand. Blut tränkte den Boden, sie blieb allein zurück, fand nicht das, wonach sie suchte, verlor die Spur, spürte Schmerz und blieb so ruhelos zurück.

Sie hörte sich schreien. Seinen Namen. Immer wieder.  
Sie fand ihn nicht. Sie fand nichts außer Staub und verworrene Gräser. Und die Welt um sie herum verschwand und Anima blieb allein in der Welt der Menschen zurück. In der Dunkelheit.

Die Euphorie war dahin, alles Menschliche gegangen, Leere blieb zurück. So war Anima.

„Wer ist sie?" Seras große Augen blickten ihren Meister aufmerksam an.  
Sie standen beide in Seras Zimmer.  
Alucard kam sie selten besuchen, doch diesmal war etwas anders.

Alucards typisches Grinsen saß wie aufgenäht auf seinem Gesicht. „Interessant, nicht wahr? So was hab ich noch nie erlebt!"

„Was erlebt?"

Alucard grinste unentwegt. Er konnte seine Mundwinkel nicht mehr gerade biegen.

„Was ist es, Meister? Das ist kein Mensch!" meinte Seras nun leise und Alucard, der vorher an ihr vorbei geblickt hatte, sah sie nun an, mit dem selben Grinsen.

„Nein, in der Tat. Das ist es nicht!"

Und damit verschmolz er mit der Dunkelheit.

Seras seufzte. Sie hasste es, immer vor der Wand stehen gelassen zu werden.

Aber irgendetwas sagte ihr, dass sie sich in diese Sache nicht einmischen durfte. Dies war die Sache der höheren Mächte. Und ihr, einem jungen Vampir, war es nicht gestattet, daran teilzunehmen.

Alucard trat aus dem Schatten heraus in Animas Zimmer.  
Sie stand an die Wand gelehnt und blickte ihn an. Sie war unbewaffnet.

„Deine Zeit ist eigentlich um, was hält dich hier?" murmelte der Vampir und trat auf die scheinbar junge Frau zu.

„Mein Wille," sagte Anima mit etwas zittriger Stimme.

„Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass jemand nicht sonderlich begeistert ist, dass du noch hier bist. Wie gesagt, deine Zeit ist um!" meinte der Vampir und strich mit seiner behandschuhten Hand über ihr fahles Gesicht.

Anima ließ diese Berührung zu, denn Alucard ließ sogleich wieder von ihr ab.  
„Ich war mir Anfangs nicht ganz sicher, aber nun…" Alucards Hand schnellte vor und krallte sich an Animas Stirn. „Du bist nicht die, die du vorgibst zu sein!"

Alucards Blick raste durch das Chaos, welches in Animas Verstand herrschte. Und so, wie es aussah, hatte er freien Zugang dazu.

Alucard wühlte darin herum, doch das Chaos war zu groß.  
Dort war Wüste und dort wieder grauer Asphalt. Schwarze Stiefel, zu viele Stimmen, als das man sie hätte ordnen können. Blut, Unmengen davon. Und der Tod. Der, der Alucard immer folgte.  
Der Vampir hatte ihn schon oft gesehen… diese wandelbare Gestalt. Er kannte ihn als alten, hageren Mann mit eingefallenen Augenhöhlen und weißen Augen, doch dort sah er anders aus.

Der Vampir runzelte seine 600 Jahre alte Stirn und versuchte noch weiter hinabzutauchen, doch dort unten war nur Dunkelheit, mehr schien es dort nicht zu geben.

Die Hand löste sich von Animas Stirn.

„Und? Gefunden?" fragte Anima und fiel geschwächt von der Prozedur nach vorn

Alucard fing sie lachend auf. „Nein!" raunte er in ihr Ohr und trug sie zu ihrem Bett und legte sie darauf ab. Er blickte sie einen Moment grinsend an.

„Oder doch! Ich weiß noch nicht!" Und damit verschwand der Vampir wieder in der Dunkelheit.

Alucard erschien wie aus dem Nichts in seinem Zimmer. Anfangs stand er nur da, scheinbar nachsinnend. Dennoch verließ er im gleichen Moment die Villa und entschwand in der Dunkelheit.

Er wollte hinabtauchen in die Zwischenwelt dieser Zeitepoche.

Es war ihm erst einmal gelungen und er war dennoch so froh wieder dort heraus zu sein.

Doch die Neugier brachte den Vampiren beinahe um den Verstand. Der Gleichmut war aus seinem Lächeln verschwunden, er empfand für Anima nur noch Mitleid, obwohl er dies doch gar nicht wollte.

Der Vampir wusste, dass er nicht anders handeln konnte. Er musste seinem vampirischen Instinkt folgen und der sagte ihm nun mal, dass er Mitleid empfinden sollte. Warum auch immer.

Alucard hatte sich genügend Gedanken darüber gemacht und war entschlossen diese Chose schnell hinter sich zu bringen, bevor das ganze ein Ausmaß annahm, das keiner halten konnte.

Er machte Integra keinen Vorwurf Anima hereingelassen zu haben. Aber wenn man nicht für sie sorgte, so würde sie für immer bleiben. Sehr zum Leidwesen der Menschen, die dort lebten. Dieses Haus war mit ihm schon verflucht genug.

* * *

Hoi,

was hat wohl Alucard vor?

Mh, mal sehen, ich glaub ich schreib mal schnell weiter, weil ich werde auch ganz schön neugierig. grins

Gruß

Naz


	6. Chap5 Zwiegespräch mit dem TOD

Anima

Discl.: siehe Prolog

Maera: Ach so. Naja, dann ist ja gut.

Ich wollte Anima etwas groß und hager erscheinen lassen. Wie tot eben. Wieso wird in den folgenden zwei Chappies geklärt werden.

Viel Spaß noch beim lesen.

Sephiroth: Hi, vielen Dank für dein Review. Leider muss ich dich enttäuschen, denn ich bin kein begabter Romanzenschreiber und demnach ist diese Story hier auch keine richtige.

Ich bin zwar dabei eine zu schreiben, aber das funzt nicht so richtig.

Leider hab ich nämlich dabei meine stärksten Zweifel was bezüglich Alucard und „Romantik" betrifft.

Der Vamp passt irgendwie nicht in die „Romantiker-Liebevoller Lover- Schublade."  
Da kann man eher den Pater nehmen, aber über den kann ich wiederum keine gescheiten Fics schreiben. Is eben nicht mein Ding.

Naja, wenn die nächste Lovestory glückt poste ich sie hier. Aber vorher brauch ich den Segen meines Betalesers.

Lup.: Vielen Dank fürs Lesen!

Gruß

Naz.

* * *

Chap. 05

_Zwiegespräch mit dem Tod_

Vollmond in einer kalten Winternacht.

Freakalarm.

Eine Truppe Ghouls, angeführt von einem Vampir, war am Hafen erschienen.

Die Truppen der Organisation waren in Aufruhr, nur Anima war ganz ruhig.

Sie hatte die Anwesenheit schon gespürt, bevor Alarm geschlagen wurde.

Und sie hatte sich schon auf den Weg gemacht, um zu retten, was zu retten war.

Alucard schlüpfte durch den Zeitraum, vorbei an Vergangenheit, vorbei an Zukunft und in eine Welt ohne Zeit. Wo die Zeit still stand und kein Leben existierte.

Der Vampir trat durch die Zeit hinein und stand an einem Ufer dessen See schwarz wie das Nichts war.

Dichter Nebel, den kein Auge zu durchdringen vermochte, versperrte die Sicht auf diesen See.

Doch ein leises Plätschern durchbrach die Totenstille.

Und nach einer Weile stieß ein altes, morsches Ruderboot an das Ufer.

Ein alter, zerlumpter Mann, einst ein grausamer König, stierte aus schwarzen Augenhöhlen zu Alucard.

„Du gehörst hier nicht her, Nichtmensch!" knurrte der Alte und Alucard lachte.  
„Das weiß ich besser als du, alter König!" sprach der Vampir und sprang in das Boot.

Er reichte dem Fährmann einen Penny, und dann noch einen. „Du bist zweifellos der Einzige in diesem Reich, den es nach materiellem Reichtum dürstet," meinte Alucard amüsiert und beobachtete, wie das erbärmliche Geschöpf das Geld prüfte und es hastig verstaute.

„Wohin willst du, Nichtmensch?"

„Zum Gevatter persönlich, Alter König! Darf ich bitten?"

Der Alte legte kopfschüttelnd ab.

„Hätte nicht gedacht, dich wieder zu sehen, Alucard! Wie lange ist es her?"

„Ungefähr 600 Jahre!"

„Ja, ich dachte nicht im Traum daran dich, wieder diesen Weg gehen zu sehen! Aber du bist dennoch nicht tot!"

„Nein, das bin ich wahrlich nicht! Hier hat sich nichts verändert!"

Ein Blitzen in der Dunkelheit, ein metallisches Geräusch, wie als wenn Metall auf Beton schleifen würde und dann ein dumpfer Aufprall.  
Anima war auf eine kleine Gruppe Ghouls gestoßen.

Sie war langsam, fast gelangweilt, hineingelaufen und hat sich angreifen lassen.

Die Körperteile der Ghouls lagen nun verteilt auf dem Boden und Anima wischte das verrottete Blut mit einem Tuch von der Klinge des Schwertes ab. Sie legte es sich wieder lässig über die Schulter und folgte ihrem Weg.

Der Mond schien klar, leuchtete ihren Weg aus, und sie war sich sicher, dass sie dem Ziel näher kam.  
Der Grund, warum sie so lange hier geblieben war. Warum sie so lange gelitten hatte, obwohl ihr Platz eigentlich ganz woanders war. Sie lächelte vor sich hin und doch entglitt das Lächeln, als sie ihrem Ziel näher kam.

Es würde nicht einfach werden.

Alucard war auf der anderen Seite abgesetzt worden und schritt durch den schwarzen Sand einer schwarzen Wüste.

Nicht lange und er kam zu einem schwarzen alten Haus, wie man es aus der Zeitepoche der Ritterschaft kannte.

Ein Herrenhaus mit sehr hohen schwarzen Toren und Mauern.

Alucard trat vor das Tor, welches sofort nach Innen aufschwang und ihm Einlass gewährte. Er wurde erwartet.

Der Vampir grinste und trat ein.

Im Hof stand ein hagerer, hoch gewachsener Mann in einem schwarzen Umhang gehüllt und dessen Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen. An der linken Seite trug er ein Schwert. Als Gürtel diente ihm nur ein alter Strick. Weißes, langes Haar wallte strähnig unter der Kapuze hervor, und als der Mann den Kopf hob, erkannte Alucard den Tod.

Die schwarzen Augen mit den kleinen weißen Pupillen blickten den Vampir aufmerksam an.

„VLADIMIR TEPESCH!"

Die Stimme des Todes klang für Alucard wie das Kratzen mit den Fingernägeln auf einer Schiefertafel. Der Vampir zuckte zusammen, aber er grinste dennoch weiter.

„Du wusstest, dass ich komme," meinte er nur und der TOD nickte.  
„SELBSTVERSTÄNDLICH, VLAD!"

Und damit wandte sich der TOD um und ging ins Haus.  
Alucard folgte ihm.  
„Du weißt, warum ich hier bin?" fragte der Vampir und der TOD blickte ihn aus leeren, unendlich tiefen Augen an.

„NATÜRLICH!" sagte er, ging durch den Gang aus Dunkelheit und öffnete am Ende eine Tür.

Alucard trat hinter ihm ein und stockte.

„Der Zeitraum!"

Dieser Raum, der sehr klein war und doch unendlich groß, war über und über gesäumt von Regalen, auf denen Sanduhren standen.  
In diesen befanden sich unterschiedlich große bzw. kleine Mengen Sand, die langsam oder schnell vor sich herrieselten.

„NICHT GANZ RICHTIG, DER NAME," meinte der TOD, ging zu einem Podest, dass in der Mitte des Raumes stand, und schlug ein dickes, in zerfetztes Leder gebundenes Buch auf.

„ICH BEVORZUGE ES, DEN RAUM SCHICKSALSSAAL ZU NENNEN!"

Alucard nickte nur und blickte sich ehrfürchtig um. Noch nie hatte ein lebendes Wesen diesen Raum zu Gesicht bekommen, doch er lebte ja nicht mehr.

Der TOD schrieb etwas mit einer Feder in das Buch und als Alucard einen Blick darauf warf, merkte er, dass es eine Liste mit Namen war.

Es waren einige unbekannte Namen, doch dann, als letzte Namen, schrieb der TOD in geschwungenen Lettern Anima und Uriel hin.

„WEGEN IHR BIST DU HIER, NICHT WAHR, NOSFERATU?"  
Alucard nickte und sah zu, wie der TOD mit einem Ledersack zu einem Regal ging und sechs Stundengläser mit sehr wenig Sand einpackte und den Sack dann an seinem „Gürtel" befestigte.

Auf dem Weg nach draußen erblickte Alucard ein Stundenglas mit den Namen Seras Victoria. Der Sand lief sehr langsam, doch er lief.  
„IHRE ZEIT WIRD KOMMEN, ALUCARD. EGAL, WAS DU MACHST, NUR DEINE ZEIT LÄUFT NICHT MEHR. EGAL, WAS DU TUST, DU WIRST DER LETZTE SEIN, DER DIESEN PLANETEN VERLASSEN WIRD," sagte der TOD und ging wieder durch den Gang aus Dunkelheit und verließ das Haus.

Alucard folgte ihm, doch als sie aus dem Haus traten, standen sie knietief im Schnee an einem Berg. Weit und breit war nichts zu sehen.  
TOD nahm ein Stundeglas aus dem Sack und stellte sich an eine Stelle.

Er zog sein Schwert und beobachtete aufmerksam, wie die letzten Körner das obere Glas verließen.

TOD stieß das Schwert in den lockeren Schnee und die Umgebung wurde von gleißendem blauen Licht eingehüllt.

Die Seele eines Skifahrers, der an den Folgen einer Lawine verschied, kam verwirrt zum Vorschein.

Der TOD deutete in eine Richtung und die Seele schwebte davon, dann trat er zurück ins Haus, in den Gang aus Dunkelheit und benutzte einen andere Tür.

Diese Tür brachte sie in ein Krankenhaus, auf eine Säuglingsstation, und Alucard beobachtete, wie sich der TOD zuliebe des Menschen, der hier starb, verwandelte.

Eine wunderschöne Frau mit wallendem goldenen Haar, engelsgleichen Gesichtszügen und weißem Kleid schritt lächelnd und leichtfüßig durch eine Tür, hinter der Brutkästen aufgebahrt wurden.

Alucard folgte ihr/IHM und stellte sich neben IHN/sie.

Sie beugte sich durch einen Brutkasten hindurch und berührte mit ihren sanften, weichen Lippen die Stirn eines Säuglings, der sehr geschwächt war und das Leben für nur wenige Stunden hatte genießen dürfen.

Die Frau richtete sich wieder auf und trug die Seele des Kindes im Arm, die weiß leuchtete und sich gen Himmel emporhob und verschwand.

Beim nächsten Augenschlag stand wieder der alte TOD, wie Alucard ihn kannte, vor ihm, mit seinem fahlen, ausdruckslosen Gesicht.

„Das ist nicht gerecht," murmelte Alucard trauernd und blickte den toten Säugling an, um den sich schon Schwestern und Ärzte scharrten, um ihm das Leben zu retten.  
„KOMM, ALUCARD. DU WEISST, ES GIBT KEINE GERECHTIGKEIT. ES GIBT NUR MICH!"

Und wieder traten sie in den Gang und durch die nächste Tür.

„Wieder ein Krankenhaus!" meinte Alucard bedrückt.

„JA, HIER BIN ICH OFT ZU BESUCH!" meinte der TOD und ging durch die Tür in ein Zimmer, in dem Maschinen piepsten und vergeblich versuchten, einen Menschen am Leben zu erhalten.

Doch der TOD war ohne Gnade.

„DIE MENSCHEN STERBEN HEUTE SCHNELLER ALS FRÜHER, OBWOHL DAS AUCH AUF DIE ZEITEN ANKAM. ALS DU DIE PEST NACH DEUTSCHLAND GEBRACHT HAST, HATTE ICH AUCH VIEL ZU TUN, VLAD!" meinte der TOD, beobachtete aufmerksam das Stundenglas und berührte dann sanft die Stirn des Mannes.

Alucard hörte einen Summton der Maschinen, als das Herz aufhörte zu schlagen. Er sah wieder die Schwester und Ärzte, und als er mit TOD aus dem Zimmer trat sah er die Frau oder Freundin des Mannes, die weinend und schreiend zusammenbrach.

Alucard hatte schon viel Leid in die Welt gebracht und miterlebt. Doch nun war es irgendwie anders. Er hatte Mitleid mit diesen Menschen, bei denen das Schicksal so unfair war.

„Wie kannst du eigentlich noch schlafen?" fragte Alucard den TOD, als sie wieder über den Gang liefen und in die nächste Tür gingen.  
„SCHLAFEN? ICH? UND DU?" fragte der TOD zurück und zog das nächste Stundenglas.

Die beiden Geschöpfe der Nacht traten in ein Mehrfamilienhaus ein. Alucard hörte schon den lautstarken Streit zweier Menschen. Beim Nähertreten entpuppte es sich als ein Elternstreit.

Alucard dachte daran, dass sie sich gegenseitig irgendwie umbringen sollten, doch das war wohl der falsche Gedanke, denn TOD ging weiter, durch die Wände hindurch in ein Zimmer, wo ein junges Mädchen, vielleicht vierzehn Jahre alt, auf dem Bett saß.  
Alucard roch Blut und durch das halbdunkle Zimmer sah er, dass dieses Wesen sich die Pulsadern geöffnet hatte.

TOD zog das Stundenglas hervor.  
„OH," meinte er. „ETWAS ZU FRÜH, NAJA, ZWEI MINUTEN NOCH!"

Er blickte Alucard an, der das Mädchen anstarrte, dessen Atemzüge nur noch sehr flach waren und dessen Herz nur noch unregelmäßig und langsam schlug.

Die Zeit verging schneller als gedacht, denn der TOD berührte das Kind an der Stirn und reichte der gequälten und entwichenen Seele die Hand.  
„Bist du der Sensenmann?" fragte das Kind und blinzelte neugierig umher.

Der TOD nickte.

„JA," sagte er und lächelte leicht, bevor er dem Kind den Weg wies.

„Danke," sagte es und verschwand lächelnd in der Finsternis.

„DIE MENSCHHEIT IST SO ZIEMLICH AM ENDE, ALUCARD, GLAUBST DU NICHT AUCH?"

Alucard nickte und folgte dem TOD wieder in den Gang durch die nächste Tür.

Und sie befanden sich in einem Schlachtfeld in London.  
Alucard erblickte Anima. Um sie herum lagen erschlagene Ghouls.  
„Warum holst du die Ghouls nicht?" fragte der Vampir und Gevatter TOD lachte.  
„HABE ICH DOCH SCHON LÄNGST, ALUCARD!"

TOD setzte sich auf eine Kiste, die herumlag, und zog die letzten beiden Stundengläser aus dem Sack.

„SETZ DICH, JUNGE. WÄHREND ANIMA IHRE SACHE ERLEDIGT, ERZÄHLE ICH DIR ALLES, WAS DU WISSEN WILLST!"

Und Alucard setzte sich neben den TOD und lauschte dessen Worte.

* * *

So,

CHAPPIE beendet. Kleine Vorwarnung. Das nächste wird das letzte Chappi sein.

Bis bald Leute und please review wie ihr es fandet.

Gruß  
Naz


	7. Chap6 Anima und Uriel

Anima

* * *

Discl.: siehe Prolog

Maera: Vielen dank für deine Kommis, die bauen mich echt auf.

Dies ist leider nun das letzte Chap. Der Story.  
Die nächste wird aber auf dem Fuße folgen Werbungmach.

Ich hoffe du wirst wieder dabei sein.

Lupi: Vielen Dank für das Betalesen. Ich schick dir heut noch die nächste Arbeit rüber Lupkeineruhigeminutelass ;;

Gruß Naz

* * *

Chap. 06

_Anima und Uriel_

Alucard betrachtete den TOD genauer.

Er trug unentwegt ein Grinsen auf den alten, runzligen Lippen und blickte zu Anima hinüber.

Alucard hatte festgestellt, dass Anima sie nicht sehen konnte.

Wie denn auch? Sie waren ja in einer ganz anderen Zeitsphäre. In einer Zeit, wo es keine Zeit gab.

„WIE DU HERAUSFINDEN KONNTEST, VLAD, IST ANIMA EINE SÖLDNERIN. DU HATTEST RECHT MIT DER VERMUTUNG, DASS ICH SIE LÄNGST HÄTTE MIT MIR NEHMEN KÖNNEN, ABER WIR MACHTEN EIN KLEINES GESCHÄFT. NAJA, WIRKLICH "GESCHÄFT" KANN MAN DIES NICHT NENNEN, DENN NUR ICH ZIEHE MEINEN NUTZEN DARAUS," sagte der TOD und grinste noch breiter.

Alucard war das Lachen vergangen, denn in der Gegenwart von Vater Zeit fühlte er sich alles andere als unsterblich.

„Also lebt Anima schon gar nicht mehr?" fragte Alucard und der TOD schüttelte den Kopf.

„DOCH, SCHON!"

Er griff sich Animas Lebensuhr aus dem Beutel und reichte sie Alucard. Dieser blickte sie genauer an. Der gesamte Sand war abgelaufen, außer einem Sandkorn und dieses hing in der verengten Mitte der Uhr. Auf der Schwelle zwischen Leben und Tod.

„Du hast ihr einen Aufschub gewährt!" meinte Alucard fassungslos und der TOD lachte hohl auf.

„JA, SO KANN MAN ES NENNEN, EINEN KLEINEN AUFSCHUB. ES LOHNT SICH!"

„Aber warum all die Qualen für sie? Für was?"

„ANIMA IST QUALEN GEWOHNT. TAGELANG IRRTE SIE DAMALS IN DER WÜSTE UMHER, AUF DER SUCHE NACH IHREM GELIEBTEN. OHNE WASSER, OHNE NAHRUNG, UND ALS SIE IHN FAND TRACHTETE ER NUR NOCH NACH IHREM BLUT. DA SCHAU, DA KOMMT URIEL! DIE ERLÖSUNG IST NICHT MEHR WEIT."

Anima atmete tief ein und starrte auf die Gestalt, die aus der Dunkelheit kam.

Ein Vampir, groß und dunkel.

Seine orange glühenden Augen durchbrachen die trübe Dunkelheit. Ein Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen.

„Hätte nicht gedacht, dich wiederzusehen, Anima. Wie lange ist es her?" fragte er. In seiner Stimme klang Spott. Bitterer, beißender Hohn.

„Lang genug, aber heute endet endlich alles," flüsterte sie nur und zog das Schwert aus der Schwertscheide.

Das Lächeln verschwand von seinen Lippen. Er wusste, jedes ihrer Worte war bitterer Ernst.

„Ich dachte, du wärst tot. Ich war mir vollkommen sicher!" fauchte er sie dabei an und entblößte seine gierigen Fangzähne.

„Hättest zweimal hinschauen müssen, Geliebter!" meinte Anima nur kühl und griff an.

Alucard hörte, wie das Metall des Schwertes die Luft zerschnitt, Kleidung traf, tiefe Schnitte in den Asphalt schmetterte.

Soviel Macht, soviel Kraft. Woher kam diese nur? Vor wenigen Augenblicken schien sie noch dem Tode nahe gewesen zu sein.  
„Was versprichst du dir von dem Elend?" fragte der Vampir und wandte sich dem TOD zu.

Dieser blickte auf die Uhren der beiden. Uriels Sand raste durch die Öffnung und seine Zeit verging immer schneller.

„Zwei Seelen?" fragte Alucard ungeduldig und Vater Zeit lachte wieder hohl auf.

„ICH BIN DER TOD, FÜR DIE SEELEN IST JEMAND ANDERES ZUSTÄNDIG," meinte er nur.

„DIE GESCHICHTE DER BEIDEN BEGANN IN DER WÜSTE DER MONGOLEI. URIEL IST SOLDAT GEWESEN UND GING DORT VERLOREN. ER STARB UND WURDE MIR DOCH WIEDER ENTRISSEN, DAS HAT MIR GENAUSO WENIG IN DEN KRAM GEPASST. DOCH DANN FAND ICH WENIGE TAGE SPÄTER ANIMA, DIE VERZWEIFELT NACH IHM GESUCHT HATTE UND DEN BITTEREN DANK DESSEN ZU SPÜREN BEKAM. ICH SCHENKTE IHR NOCH EIN WENIG ZEIT UND SIE ZOG MIT LETZTER KRAFT AUS, UM IHN ZU FINDEN. SEINE SPUR FÜHRTE SIE HER UND SIE WILL WIEDER EIN WENIG GLEICHGEWICHT IN DIE SACHE BRINGEN," sprach der TOD und stand auf. In seiner Hand erschien eine Sense und er konzentrierte sich nur noch auf die Uhr von Uriel.

Alucard blickte zu dem Vampir, der mittlerweile unter Anima auf den Boden lag.

„Was tust du, Anima? Ich dachte, du liebst mich?" schrie der Vampir und stemmte sich gegen das Schwert, das seine Lunge durchbohrt hatte.  
„Das tue ich, Liebster, und deswegen tue ich auch dies hier!" sagte Anima und riss das Schwert blitzschnell an sich.

Der Vampir keuchte auf und starrte sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

Doch Anima achtete nicht darauf, sondern schwang ihr Schwert und trennte mit einem Schlag Uriels Kopf von seinen Schultern. Dieser rollte, eine Spur Bluts hinter sich lassend, auf dem Boden davon.

Alucard hatte beobachtet, wie die Sense des TODES zeitgleich mit Animas Schwert den pulsierenden Lebensfaden des Vampirs durchschnitt.

In diesem Moment schien es, als hätte Anima sich in den Tod verwandelt und damit begriff Alucard, warum es hieß, dass der Tod allgegenwärtig war.

In vielen Gestalten war er zu gegen. Als Leitplanke für die Motorradfahrer, als Lawine für Wintersportler oder gar als ein anderer Mensch, so wie Anima.

Der TOD und Alucard verließen die stehende Zeit und traten zu Anima, die sich das Schwert über die Schulter gelegt hatte. Sie sah ihnen entgegen.

Als Alucard den Tod anblickte, hatte dieser erneut die Gestalt verändert. Eine Gestalt, die Alucard nur zu gut kannte. Der Knochenmann. Furcht erregend. Vater Zeit zeigte sein wahres Gesicht.

„ZEIT, ANIMA, IST EIN KOSTBARES GUT. DU HAST DAS BEGRIFFEN UND HAST ETWAS DARAUS GEMACHT. ES BRACHTE DIR NICHT UNBEDINGT VORTEILE, ABER ES WAR DAS, WAS IHR MENSCHEN DEN RICHTIGEN WEG NENNT!"

Der Knochenmann blickte Alucard aus schwarzen, leeren Augenhöhlen an.

„NICHT JEDER BEGREIFT, DASS DIE ZEIT UNENDLICH IST UND DOCH IHRE GRENZEN HAT. NICHTS IST GRENZENLOS. UND SAG NICHT, ES WÄRE NICHT GERECHT, DENN ES GIBT KEINE GERECHTIGKEIT!" und damit schwang der Knochenmann seine Sense und ließ sie durch Animas Körper fahren. Dieser nahm keinen Schaden und doch zuckte sie zusammen und sank zu Boden. Alucard sprang erschrocken vor und fing den leblosen Körper der Söldnerin auf.  
„ES GIBT NUR MICH!"

Und mit diesen Worten verschwand der TOD wieder aus dieser Zeit und ließ Alucard mit Animas Leiche allein zurück.

Der Vampir betrachtete eine Weile Animas Gesicht, das so fahl und bleich wirkte. Ihre Augen waren noch offen, doch sie schlossen sich, als ihr Alucard diese sanft zu drückte.

Der Tod selbst war doch so grausam. Er hatte sie nicht mal noch etwas sagen lassen.

Mit der behandschuhten Hand wischte er ihre Tränen weg, die sie im Augenblick des Todes vergossen hatte.

„Wo immer du auch bist, Anima. Du hast das gerettet, was dir wirklich wichtig war," flüsterte er leise und blickte auf den Leichnam des Vampirs.  
Vom weiten vernahm er Schritte. Er wusste längst, dass es Seras war.

„Meister!" rief sie und eilte zu ihm. „Was ist passiert!"

Alucard legte Anima zu Boden und stand auf. „Fräulein Polizistin?" fragte er und Seras blickte ihn konfus an.  
„Ja, Meister!"

„Nutz deine Zeit gut, Seras Victoria. Sie ist ein kostbares Gut, weißt du?"

Und mit diesen Worten verschwand der Vampir in die Dunkelheit hinaus, Animas leere, traurige Augen im Gedächtnis und des TODES hohles Lachen hörend.

Und auch der No Life King hatte nun begriffen, was es bedeutete, Zeit zu haben.

* * *

So, das letzte Chappie.  
Ich weiß, die Story ist recht kurz.  
Würde mich aber sehr interessieren, ob sie euch gefallen hat.

Also bitte Kommis schreiben.

Gruß

Naz


End file.
